Simron Chaoswielder
Character Theme Character Voice Personality Simron is somewhat sociable for an undead, mostly due to the fact he didn't have many friends in life and sorta longs for the connection, but only to an extent, and that is when he is calm, when entering battle his primal urges kick in, brought on by the combination of the nature that his magic entails and his hunger for death as an Undead he becomes almost sadistic in combat, wishing to do nothing less than leave a pile of ash where his opponent once stood. Physical Description Physiognomy Simron has the basic yellow eyes of a forsaken, though when he enters combat they begin to glow red, and once he begins utilizing actual Fel magic and fire they begin flowing a sickly green, his face is generally covered, but when shown appears as the face of an average forsaken, a scar running across his face in multiple from his pre-mortem existence, and his teeth, from years of utilization of fel have become sharper as a form of mutation Constitution Simrons body was somewhat degrading before his death as he was reaching the ripe old age of 59, he had developed a hunch and long dangling arms, though at the ends of the arms would be viciously clawed hands (More So than a regular forsaken) the ends of his fingers being black claws, mutations from his use of fel before his resurrection, these would be on his feet as well, though he usually keeps both hidden beneath boots and gloves. History Year 39 B.D.P - Joseph Oldroot is born to Jim and Jackie Oldroot in the Mageocracy of Dalaran, both of them being fairly skilled Magi Year 32 B.D.P - Joseph learns to read and is introduced to the scrolls of Dalaran, his parents wishing him to start his education as early as possible. Year 23 B.D.P - Upon turning 16 Joseph begins his actual training as an arcanist, his teachers seem to realize he has an affinity for Evocation, this being the easiest school for him to cast in the testing of basic spells. Year 21 B.D.P - Joseph begins doing more independent study into the school of Evocation, while he begins learning the next step of the other schools. Year 19 B.D.P - Now age 20 he is allowed to begin studying on his own with only the aid of a master, the master he choose would be Anton(Not Really got you going there didn't I)- Jacob Lannithas, a master of the schools of Evocation, Conjuration, and Enchantment Year 10 B.D.P - Now 29 Joseph and his master begin taking regular trips outside of Dalaran, practicing magics in various locations around the Eastern Kingdoms, this would lead to the boy learning alot of Geography of the land. Year 5 B.D.P - Now 34 he has mastered the school of Evocation, he begins honing his skills in the schools of Conjuration and Enchantment. Year 0 - Having had a sturdy background in the art he masters Conjuration, though this is right at the beginning of the First War and his master and him are in Stormwind, upon the Orcs first invasion his master is slain by the an Orc Warlock, though Joseph is able to finish off the Warlock he is fascinated by the dark magic wielded by these destroyers and steals the tome from the Orc's corpse, he would begin doing this to begin his dark decent into the path of the Warlock. Year 5 - With the Fall of Stormwind Joseph retreats back to the North, though he knows he cannot return to Dalaran or risk being found out in his usage of the Warlocks Magic he finds comfort with like minded individuals and continues his training in secret in the woods of Tirisfal. Year 6 - The magics of the Warlock having corrupted his being and state of mind leads to him caring little for the work of the Orcs and Human fighting their war, though he leaves the forest for reagents and comes into combat with a First Gen Death Knight, winning only by shear luck, he claims the riders spell tome and Truncheon, this would become his weapon for years to come. Year 20 - Having become a great Warlock in the field of Destruction magic at this time he believed himself unstoppable when he heard of the Undead attacking Lordaeron he attempts to take on the armies of Arthas on his own...he is quickly dispatched, but his zeal does earn him a spot in the Scourge army as a Skeletal Mage/Warlock, he would remain in this mindless state until a certain day to come. Year 21 - Illidan attacks the Frozen Throne and causes the weakening of the Lich Kings grasp, alongside his brethren he is released from his mindless state and regains his consciousness once more, he would fight alongside the Forsaken utilizing his Fel Magics to their fullest extent learning of the freedom to do so in their ranks. Year 25 - Simron takes part of many key events fighting for the horde during these years including; the against Onyxia and Ragnaros, the Battle for Hillsbrad, the fight against Netharion, the Second War of the Shifting Sands, and the battle against Naxxramas Year 26 - The Dark Portal opens once more and Simron is introduced to a new world of possibilities, wishing to take vengeance on the demons that led the Scourge that destroyed him he fights his hardest against the Burning Legion and the Illidari in Outland. Year 27 - Simron travels to Northrend where he fights the scourge...nothing really special. Year 28 - After the breaking of the world Simron takes this chance to pioneer new advances in his skill, learning from abandoned journals and tomes alike, it was during this time he and his coven of four other Warlocks summoned the Pit Lord Timmanrug and commenced in a great battle the lasted for hours until the Warlocks were able to complete a binding ritual to paralyse the Pit Lord, Simron antagonizing it to the point that in it's own anger it yelled it's own name, as soon as this was down the five warlocks released powerful spells they were channeling to finish off the Pit Lord, using the corpse and name of the pit lord craft his newest weapon, a Demon-blood Sword, a blade he uses to this day to fight against the sudden pop up of demons on Azeroth, and on any Alliance who incur his wrath. Year 30 – After traveling on Pandaria a bit after it's discovery and finding he could care less about the continent he returns to the mainland and joins with some weird covenant of warlocks from different paths of life, but disagreements about not wanting to be a Legion lap-dog lead to him leaving through group and continuing his own person travels. Equipment Anrhaith, Pike of the Annihilator This spear was a prize taken from the corpse of a slain 1st Gen Death Knight, though after taking massive amounts of damage it was destroyed, though the gem recovered from it was reforged into a new design, the souls that had been collected to empower the orb, become intertwined with the orb making it perfect for magic and rituals having to deal with Soul Manipulation, but beyond that it has not very functional use in everyday combat. Grimoire of The Chaoswielder This is the heavy spell book is one of Simron's most prized possessions, this book holding all of his knowledge from his days in Dalaran, to those collected only recently, along with all this he keeps the names of the few demons he allows to live, the first of these being the name of the one truly sentient minion he keeps, that being his Imp, he also keeps in this book the names of all of his allies, so should they ever double cross him he could preform a ritual to get back at them. The spine of the book would seem to have various red runes on it, these being markings showing that the bindings of this tome is a Binding of Flame, originally by Dalaran wizards to protect their own books, the binding is bound to the one who first spills their blood upon it, any but he whom is bound to it that touches or attempts to open or lift the book, will cause the book to ignite into a brilliant red flame and burn the person away, the flame will persist until the person stops trying to open it and make the book impossible to open, the flames however, strangely enough, do not harm the book in question. Shard of the Green Flame This orb was forged by Simron when he and the members of his coven heard of it's properties from the Warlock underground, he took the members of his coven to Felwood due to the abundance of Infernal corpses in the area, using Fel Fire channeled from his Demon Blood Sword he reawakened the infernal Smoulderas, and after a long agonizing battle against the raging behemoth the infernal was slain, and from the corpse he salvaged the Infernal's Core, preforming the ritual learned from a certain Imp that he met in the Slaughtered Lamb he was able to forge this Orb, the inside would seem to dance with fel fire in it's very center, he would now be able to use this as a catalyst to summon his Infernal into combat. Krull'nuk, Blade of the Annihilator This blade was forged and tempered in the blood of the Pit Lord Timmanrug, this weapon being forged from the blood of the Greater Demon would give Simron a significant power increase as long as he holds the blade, the blade holding the very essence and actually, with a long ritual with the use of Anrhaith, and the knowledge of the Demons name, bind the very soul of the demon into the great binding sigil in the cross-guard of the blade, this would be the paramount of power for Simron, able to draw upon the Demons destructive powers to enhance his own abilities, or invoke them directly and use the sword to cast the Pit Lord's signature spell Fel Fire Storm Orb of Orahil This orb was forged by Simron, after hearing tell of an artifact that could hold the same powers of a Demon Hunter's Glaive he sought out what it was, learning of it's use by the members of the Burning Blade to enhance their skills. He traveled to Desolace to slay some of their members until he was able to find one of these Orbs, with the help of a Mage he once knew during his time in Dalaran he was able to remove the Fel Guard from the Orb, slaying it quickly he would take the Cleansed Orb back to his hideout, where he recreated his ritual to summon a Fel Stalker, slaying the Fel Stalker and absorbing it's essence into the Orb he was able to create this, an Orb of Orahil, the Orb now being able to be used as a catalyst for various Anti-Magic spells. Demons / Familiars Gobloz Race: Imp Class: Sorcerer / Warlock Quote: "I know you hate demons and all, but we do have a contract, and I am VERY SURE, this isint in it man!" Gobloz is the only real demon Simron can bear to deal with, this being the first minion he summoned and the only one that had any form of true knowledge he would bind to himself he does hold some appreciation for the Imp for his use of destructive magic, he is currently in the process of trying to ascend the Imp into a Fel Imp, though his attempts have yet to produce results Flame of Annihilation Race: Corrupted Fire Elemental Class: Felsworn - Fel Fire Elemental Quote: "These flames burn with only the most wicked intents, and that intent is your will...master" This creature is one of Simron's personal triumphs, using the same technique as summoning an Elemental Familiar for Magi, that he had learned in Dalaran, he captured and bound an Elemental, he slowly corrupted it with fel energy to transform it into a Fel Elemental similar to the Flames of Azzinoth (Hence their name) if destroyed it is actually forced to return to a Green Orb the remains in Simron's base of Operations, connected to said orb he can re-summon it with a small ritual Khuukun Race: Felstalker Class: Felhunter Quote: -It's a felhound, it doesn't talk, that'd be silly- Khuukun is the Fel Stalker that Simron had to bind to him self following his advances in his studying Summoning rituals during his time hiding in Lordaeron, he snuck into Lordaeron and found the Tome of Cabal, knowing it would be too dangerous to remove he waited until Night and copied the pages of the tome and fled Lordaeron, using the information gathered from the tome he and his companions created the circle needed to summon the Fel Stalker, as it was summoned his companions held the circle as he had to defeat it in singles combat, after killing the Fel Stalker he had proved his power, after a ritual of returning life to the Fel hunter he was able to bind it, the Fel Stalker being willing due to the show of strength. Smoulderas Race: Infernal Class: 'Shit-wrecker' Quote: -Smashes Building, all is well- "Shortly after his resurrection Simron realized that even with his hate of demons he was going to need one to assert his power, as even with the Fel Fire-Elemental he would be unable to fight many foes at once, he decided he needed an Infernal, one of the most powerful minions a Warlock can summon, but he would never be able to pay the Tothrezim, that is when he learned of an artifact that could create an Infernal, after weeks of work and the defeat of the Infernal in Felwood and it's binding to the shard Simron had binded the Infernal Smoulderas to his will, and with the use of the Shard he would be able to summon it whenever he needed it, and not be at the mercy of the Tothrezim." Gorwydd Race: Felsteed Class: Bad-ass Horse Quotes: -Sadistic Neigh- Gorwydd was Simron's mount in life, a loyal mount that he had raised since birth, as he began learning to be a Warlock his thoughts began to become twisted, that is when he learned of the mighty Fel Steeds used by the Shadow Council, he would go through all of his tomes where he would learn the ritual to create these minions, after filling the Thoroughbred with Fel energy it became corrupted to the point it's hoofs and mane caught a light with the flames of destruction, now more loyal than ever this horse is Simrons more formal and personal mount, compared to his Dreadsteed which is more a mount of war that he has little connection to. Farwolaeth Race:Dreadsteed Class: Badder-ass Horse Quotes: -More Sadistic Neigh- Farwolaeth was perhaps the hardest minion for Simron to summon and bind, having to go through the trouble of buying Xorothian Stardust, and gathering the needed artifacts to complete the Greater Circle of Binding, and then the actual binding was a "Nightmare" (heh), after all was said and done Simron was left with his own Dreadsteed, this armored and scaly war horse of destruction would become his preferred Mount of Battle, saving it only for battle, when not riding this he would be riding his Fel Steed, being much more attached to it. Quotes "How many times must I explain this to you thick headed imbeciles, we Warlocks are shunned, we are hated, we are feared, we are almost everything under the sun, BUT, we are not criminals, almost every factions sanctions our practices as long as they are used for the greater good" "Fire...I don't just see fire as destruction, but as creation, if you burn down a forest, the ashes will give nutrients to the ground and the forest will be reborn better...so I am not just incinerating this man, I am giving him the chance to become something bigger."